Cambiando de ruta
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Oneshot. Dianakko. Un par de brujas se preguntan si algo habia cambiado realmente entre ellas, después de la lucha contra los misiles.


Primer fic sobre Little Witch Academia, hay muy buenas historias en este fandom (por supuesto, no soy nadie para juzgar). Estoy haciendo un experimento e intente escribir evitando sacar al personaje de sí mismo, que no se parezcan a occs ajajaja ustedes opinan después si me salio bien o fue un desastre.

Es un piloto  
Nada me pertenece

* * *

 _20180522_

En una mañana iluminada, Little Witch Academia tenía sus puertas abiertas, y los estudiantes ya se estaban preparando para sus próximas clases. Todavía en su cuarto, Diana se había levantado antes que sus compañeras. Una pila de libros sobre su escritorio, esperando a ser recogidos, la heredera estaba enfrente del espejo alistándose.

No era de extrañar que todavía algunos estudiantes continúen hablando de la lucha contra los misiles. Era como recordar un suceso histórico, un evento tan repentino, que así como llegó se fue.

O al menos así lo sentía Diana.

Eran esas rupturas en la línea del tiempo, una vez que ocurrían, los eventos posteriores cambiaban su rumbo de donde partieron y cuando la heredera se percató de ello, las cosas habían cambiado enormemente.

Solo que todo seguía igual. Ella continuaba con sus estudios, con su brillante imagen y sus perfectas calificaciones. Escuchando susurros en los pasillos de los sorprendente que era, los profesores regalandole palabras halagadoras a la familia Cavendish y causando grandes impresiones al entrar al salón de clase.

Lo que sintió fue un cambio más personal y sabía que lo más sensato de hacer era adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente. Ya no entraba al gran comedor para sentarse con Hannah y Barbara solamente, ahora estaba rodeada de chicas que reían y jugaban con su desayuno o creaban máquinas con nueva tecnología mágica. Y todo por Akko.

Amanda se reclinó sobre su silla con una manzana en la boca. "Yo creo que la nueva Profesora que llegó esta loca". La heredera la miro ceñuda, pero no hizo comentarios sobre cómo debería sentarse para evitar futuros accidentes.

"No está loca, es simplemente que sus métodos de estudios son...ligeramente diferentes al resto" comentó Hannah.

"Estas de chiste". Bufo la pelirroja y lanzó una mueca. " Es como si fuera amiga de la profesora Lukić, no entiendo la necesidad de disecar ranas y sapos sin magia, ¿Cuál es el sentido de esa clase?"

"No entiendo la necesidad de disecar ranas y sapos" murmuró Barbara incómoda y con los labios torcidos.

"Se supone que es una clase de Biología, pero no encuentro el sentido de que practiquemos sin magia" dijo Lotte, quien fue la primera en terminar de desayunar.

Diana le hecho un vistazo. Bárbara le había contado que Lotte era una gran fan de Night fall y la heredera se había alegrado silenciosamente por su amiga por haber encontrado a alguien que compartía su mismo pasa tiempo. Ella había estado feliz, no solo porque la sorprendió compartiendole algo personal, sino porque podía pasar un momento  
espléndido. A diferencia de ella, que había sido aislada por creer en la magia de Shiny Chariot. Sin embargo, los celos y la envidia nunca se acercaron a Diana.

Ella comenzó a entender cómo se hicieron amigas, Lotte y Akko. Una con una personalidad inquieta y la otra totalmente opuesta, racional y pacífica.

También estaba Sucy, pero la heredera decidió establecer un límite de "amigo conocido". Ella no la comprendía y tampoco era necesario hacerlo. Si apoyaba a Akko, lo suficiente como para meterla en líos, estaba bien con eso.

Sucy se removió a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros y gruñendo. "De esa forma son más interesantes".

Tomando la taza de té, Diana no quedó sorprendida cuando llegaron nuevos candidatos para ser profesores. Ni al entrar a clases semanas después, notar asientos ocupados sin lugar disponible en el aula para sentarse (por supuesto que Bárbara le guardaría un lugar sin ni siquiera pedírselo o mencionarcelo). Las docentes de mayor jerarquía junto con la directora debieron abrir salones que no habían sido accesibles durante décadas.

Eso significaba que necesitaban a más brujas para ayudar, y Diana fue una de las primeras que solicitó el trabajo.

"Deberían también aceptar a hechiceros, las clases serían más divertidas". La pelirroja se mordió el labio, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

"Sos desagradable, Amanda" exclamó Hannah agrandado los ojos. Constanze tembló, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa para terminar con su proyecto ilegal y evitar (participar) escuchar la conversación. Los chicos no eran requeridos cuando tenías máquinas.

Akko profirió un chillido, había estado concentrada comiendo su desayuno. "¡Que! yo nunca he visto a ningún hechicero, ¿como es eso?"

"Por supuesto que no, Akko" río Lotte tiernamente, y entregándole una servilleta para que se limpiara. "Hay escuelas especiales para ellos"

Hannah emitió una carcajada." Claro que hay ¿Pues como crees que existen las familias de magos? ¿Con solo brujas? Ridículo."

Las mejillas de Akko florecieron de un tono rojo. La servilleta salió volando y exasperada vociferó. "¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso?"

"Lo dice en el libro que vimos en las primeras clases, Historia de la magia" Sucy no apartó la mirada de su libro. "No sabes porque siempre te aburrió esa clase"

"Saber la historia de la magia es fundamental para nuestros estudios" explicó Diana. "Es deshonroso y absurdo que una estudiante de una escuela privilegiada de brujas no sepa lo básico de la magia". Los ojos de la heredera brillaron, pero solo Akko captó ese detalle, y una comisura de su labio se curvó hacia arriba.

Qué extraño, pensó Diana. Aquellas simples y divertidas palabras le dieron un cosquilleo en el pecho.

Amanda gruño y pateó el suelo, molesta por el giro de la conversación. "Es aburrido, las clases de historia son una mierda"

"Lenguaje" sancionó Diana con expresión severa. Se preguntó si su relación amistosa con Amanda cambiaría si dejara de maldecir tanto. Puede que se haya llevado bien con ella cuando intentaban detener al misil, pero lo sospechaba. No conocía a Constanze, ni a Jasminka, no había charlado mucho con ellas, y no le desagradaba pasar el rato con el grupo verde, pero tal vez haya cosas que no se puedan alterar, era mejor no forzarlas al cambio. "Será mejor que vaya a la siguiente clase".

El grupo la miro. "Te acompañamos" dijo Hannah, pero Bárbara se negó tímida, y su amiga la miro.

"En realidad yo..."

Lotte se paró repentinamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a ambas brujas. "En realidad iba a ir conmigo para juntarnos con otras fans de Night Fall". Bárbara emitió sonidos inentendibles.

Hannah pestaño, perpleja pero con rapidez balanceo su muñeca desinteresada. "Lo que sea, pero no tarden, llegarán después de hora y la profesora Finnelan no le gustara"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamaron ambas. Sin mas, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon.

"Eh Jasminka" dijo Amanda y se balanceo hacia la chica de dos trenzas. "Pasame el paquete que tengo hambre"

"Yo también". Murmuró Constanze. Salió de su refugio y tomó la galleta antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Las tres chicas del grupo verde se quedaron sentadas, Hannah apresuradamente se acomodo junto a Diana. "¿No vienes Akko?" preguntó la heredera.

Akko saltó de su asiento, como si la hubieran rociado con un balde de agua."Yo..este" tartamudeo, mirando a Sucy.

"Me quedaré un rato más" dijo aburrida.

"Oh, entonces...por supuesto, solo...dejame que junte mis cosas".

Hannah molesta la observó de reojo, luego dejó su atención en Diana.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó.

"N-no, no es nada Diana" balbuceó.

La heredera suspiro internamente. A pesar de considerar a Bárbara y Hannah como sus íntimas amigas, todavía notaba que estaban algo intimidadas por ella.

No podía culparla sin embargo, luego de los acontecimientos pasados, la relación entre Akko y ella había cambiado. Pero de nuevo, algo molestaba a Diana, todo seguía igual, y no estaba segura que había cambiado exactamente con Akko. Era extraño e incómodo, un territorio desconocido y se vio a obligada a observar sus decisiones con más precaución. No quería que Hannah y Barbara se enteraran de su acercamiento.

¿Tan malo era acercarse a Akko?

Amanda comenzó a reír y se burló. "Sos como un perro faldero". La lata de gaseosa que estaba enfrente de la chica tembló junto con la mesa.

"¡Que dejes de llamarme así". Chilló Hannah. "¡Y tampoco soy un perro faldero! Hago lo que quiero"

Amanda pateó la mesa, riéndose a carcajadas. "Pura basura, deja de mentir".

Hannah tenía el semblante rojo como un tomate, pero antes de que se balanceara hacia la pelirroja, se detuvo cuando Diana se le adelantó. Amanda sonrió de dientes.

"Cuida tu vocabulario O'neill" dijo Diana ominosamente y luego corrió su mirada hacia abajo. "Tendrias que tener cuidado, acabas de mancharte el uniforme. Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de entrar a clases".

Amanda dejó de reírse y miro su ropa empapada y pegajosa. Su rostro se endureció. "¡Diablos!"

"¡Akko!"

* * *

Akko se fue a alcanzar a Diana cuando la llamo, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose a clase, pero no sin antes detenerse en frente de la pelirroja.

"Maldita seas, Cavendish"

"Sabes que no es su culpa, Amanda"

"Terminarás siendo su otra mascota ¿Cuando comenzaste a defenderla?"

Akko se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Había defendido a Diana?

Sus ojos brillaban de irritación. "¡Yo me voy de acá!" Dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

"¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?" dijo Jasminka decepcionada mirando sus papas.

Constanze asintió sería, levantándose y palmeando su ropa.

Akko se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga. ¿Era su amiga, verdad? Todo era tan confuso desde la lucha contra los misiles y mas aun con el comentario de Amanda. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de Diana. ¿Tenía que ser más amistosa con ella? ¿Debería preguntarle si quería ir a la ciudad con ella para pasar el rato? ¿Estaba pensando demasiado en todo esto?

"¡Hola Akko!" Un grupo de chicas le sonrieron.

"¿Eh?..oh! ¡Hola!" Saludo.

¿Qué pasaba si Diana no quería juntarse con ella? Akko dudó y pensó si tenía que juntarse también con Barbara y Hannah, pero no se imaginaba divirtiéndose con ellas, riéndose de cosas tontas y pasando un buen rato, como lo hacía con Lotte y Sucy. Recordó a la vieja Diana, cuando llegó a su primer dia de clases. ¡Vaya, había cambiado mucho! ¿O fue Akko quien cambio? Tantas preguntas sin saber responder. ¿Tenía que tratarla como siempre? ¿o ...?

¡Diantres!

Se olvido que seguía corriendo y por poco tropieza con alguien (quien había chillado sorprendida). Pero fue un error, era como si no pudiera bajar la velocidad, y... ¿Siempre hubo tanta gente en los pasillos?

Akko estaba gritando, "¡Cuidado!" o "¡Perdón, no te vi!". Entonces sus pies se enredaron cuando quiso esquivar a la profesora Finnelan. No chocó contra ella, pero rodó sobre el piso y cayó sentada adolorida. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, pensó sarcásticamente. Su pierna derecha estaba lastimada justo en la rodilla, y sintió que su coleta se había aflojado.

De repente se percató de un par de pies delante de ella y rezo que no fuera ninguna profesora (¡No más castigos, por favor! No quería volver a limpiar ni arreglar más cosas). Con suerte tendrían piedad con ella, ¡hace unas semanas salvo al Mundo! ¿Lo tendrán en consideración? Diablos, dudaba que la profesora Finnelan fuera amable con ella.

Pero se equivocó. Diana la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos gélidos indesifrables desde arriba, y con un semblante ininteligible, o al menos Akko no podía leerlo y Hannah la miraba con una expresión extraña. Chariot estaba al lado de ella, preguntándole si estaba bien y Akko se preguntó cuándo había llegado ahí.

Akko se río hacia sus adentros, tal vez no había cambiado mucho. 

Chariot la estaba ayudando a levantarse, pero su pierna se opuso y un dolor agudo la atacó. Entonces sintió un par de manos desconocidas apoyadas en sus costados, y cuando levanto el mentón, se volvió a encontrar con los ojos de Diana, ya no eran helados sino que se habían ablandado. Ya no eran una tormenta glacial, ahora le parecían una suave brisa de mar, tranquilos pero contenidos.

Akko se golpeó la cabeza, debió hacerlo. Tan pronto como la contempló, se sonrojo y no entendia el porque. Se sintió incómoda, o eso creyó sentir. Quería alejarse porque estaba nerviosa con ella al lado y le comenzó a doler el pecho, pero por otra parte pensó que estaba siendo insensata y ridícula. Sintió la mirada de Hannah, y temió que estuviera viendo su debate interno.

Akko río, sorprendiendo a los demás y apoyando sus manos en la cintura para indicar que estaba bien. "Estoy bien, no se preocupen, ¡no paso nada!"

Su estupida rodilla traidora tuvo que doblarse, provocando que se le escapara un aullido de dolor. Se lastimaba mucho cuando practicaba, pero lamentablemente se olvidaba del dolor por venir. Era fuerte ¡Akko podía con esto!

Termino yendo al hospital acompañada por Diana Cavendish, Hannah había insistido en acompañarlas (Akko sospecho que no quería quedarse sola con tanta gente), pero Chariot se negó y le ordenó que le informará a la profesora Finnelan lo ocurrido. (No había mucho que decir, la bruja mayor lo contempló todo desde unos metros más atrás)

∆¶∆

Paso una semana y Akko estaba sentada en las butacas del salón para la clase con la profesora Piscis. Lotte le menciono que habian llegado profesores y estudiantes nuevos y Akko se emociono, porque eso quería decir que la gente empezaba a creer en la magia.

Tarareo torpemente hasta que vinieran sus amigas, y el resto de la clase. Sucy había dicho que iba a ir a la ciudad para conseguir ingredientes para sus pociones, y Lotte decidió a acompañarla. Por lo tanto, Akko se tuvo que quedar en el salon cuidando los lugares, todavia estaba medio vacio, pero en cualquier momento una muchedumbre de gente entraría por la puerta. Tarareo, jugo con sus dedos, silbo y luego miró por la ventana aburrida. Escucho un bullicio desde afuera y rogó que fueran sus amigas (realmente se estaba aburriendo). Hannah y Barbara entraron al salon conversando entre ellas, y sus miradas recorrieron el lugar hasta posarse en ella. Akko pestaño y con una sonrisa las saludo. Barbara le devolvió el saludo energéticamente, y Hannah simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno penso Akko, eso fue un poco incomodo.

Las chicas se sentaron unas filas mas arriba de ella, continuando la conversación. Akko noto que Diana no estaba, seguramente se habría quedado en su cuarto resolviendo algo o ayudando a otros estudiantes. Suspiro aliviada, no sabia como saludarla.

Tal vez con un hola, duh, se reprimió mentalmente.

"Agh" se quejo en voz alta, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando Sucy y Lotte llegaron, la despertaron. Lotte le habia dicho que estaba roncando muy fuerte y que la profesora Piscis ya habia llegado. Fueron duras horas, y después termino la clase, Akko se fue a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre su nuevo trabajo que le habían dado. Se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la entrada, y rodeada de libros. Sus ojos comenzaron a caer y un bostezo atrevido se escapo de sus labios.

"Una siesta no lastimara a nadie.." susurro.

La proxima vez que abrió los parpadeos sintió su cuerpo mas ligero y descansado. Sonriendo, maseajeo sus ojos para ver mejor. Sus libros todavía la rodeaban, el sol iluminaba las bibliotecas, Diana la miraba de un lado y todavía habia gente estudiando. Akko sonrio alegre, pero...espera ¿Que?

"¡Diana!" grito. Sus se abrieron enormemente y se tapo la boca con sus manos, no sin sentir un rastro de babeo en ellas. Akko se disgusto y comenzó a limpiarse con su manga.

Oh vaya

Akko estaba aturdida, probablemente colorada y levemente alterada. Diana estaba al lado de ella, con un libro entre sus manos. La morocha miro a su alrededor y las mesas estaban ocupadas.

"Me disculpo si te moleste" sonó la voz de la heredera. Akko juro por Shiny Chariot ver un destello en sus ojos, todo parecia normal, salvo el movimiento de su dedo índice, que estaba dando ligeros golpes contra la mesa. "Vi todos los escritorios llenos de estudiantes leyendo, y este era el único espacio disponible"

Akko se rasco la cabeza. Era un escritorio muy grande y ella estaba sola en el. "No hay problema, Diana, de todas formas no estaba haciendo mucho acá"

Diana pareció querer decir algo, pero sus labios nunca se separaron. Akko debio haberlo imaginado, solo que la heredera la miraba.

Sus ojos revolotearon por sus libros, mirando todas cosas excepto a ella.

"Me preguntaba si descansaste bien" la voz de Diana era baja y Akko se convirtió en un bicho inquieto.

"Ahh..yo si, estoy mejor"

Akko volvio a mirarla. Sus clases seguían iguales, sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos, Ursula seguia siendo su profesora (y también Chariot), pero Diana. Algo había cambiado en ella, no era la misma de antes. Estaba junto a ella, pero su mirada se notaba mas suave y pacifica. Akko sonrió, tal vez hacia falta un cambio. Solamente había que actuar diferente con Diana, de manera mas amistosa e intima. Habian pasado varias cosas juntas y si ella quería dar el primer paso, Akko no se opondría, sino que estaria agradecida.

* * *

Si llegaste al final, ¡Gracias por leer!

De nuevo, fue una práctica, y trate de poner a los personajes en sus respectivos lugares y personalidades. Espero haberlo logrado, o al menos haber estado cerca de esa meta. Me pareció sensato escribir a Diana como un personaje razonable y madura mentalmente y a Akko más sentimental sobre...bueno todo lo que la rodeaba. Me intereso describirlas sobre el cambio que habían causado los misiles, y todo tiene que ser lento y confuso, para que después se aclare. Fue divertido escribirlo.

¡Gracias! Que tengan un buen día :)


End file.
